There's nothing in this world that you can't tell me
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: *SPOILERS WARNING FOR THE DELETED SCENES* A little extended from a certain scene. Jo's POV. Very shot and fluffy story!


**Hello ! So a little warning, this is a huuugeee spoiler for one of the deleted scene so if you don't wanna be spoiled just don't read it.**

 **For the others, you know it's from episode 21 and it's just a feeeeeels scene.. So as we weren't enough dead like that, I've decided to make an extended.**

 **It's super short and it's written on Jo's POV because that woman is super deeply in love with her ME and she's just the best that's all.**

 **Reviews are appreciate. Sorry for my English, you should know by now it's not my native language**

 **Forever doesn't belong to me and too bad.. Bal bla bla, you know the song.**

* * *

I never saw Henry like that before. Sure he was weird but this time his broken heart broke mine..  
I truly didn't know who that woman was to him but she surely has been important for him to react so heartbroken.  
He quickly left the morgue after stating the cause of her death.. I followed him because he needed someone at the moment, I needed to be there for him just like he has been there for me a few months back.  
I know he hadn't gone far so I just found him leaning against the wall outside the morgue, mourning the loss of apparently one beloved woman.  
I walked toward him, my heart was shattered at his view..

\- Henry I'm so sorry.

He sighed and suddenly decided to open up to me

\- you asked before what Abraham's mother meant to me

I shook my head. I know what he was going through, he surely didn't need to.

\- You don't have to tell me.

He softly cut me off.. For the lack of time he's been opening up to me, I wouldn't push him away

\- Though I knew her many years ago when I was quite a bit younger, she was quite simply the most wonderful woman I ever known.

I nodded, softly smiling. I was there to listen and I will, whatever he would tell me. My pulse started racing in my chest but frankly I didn't mind and I choose to ignore it and listen to his story.

\- I know I don't talk much about my life but sufficing to say before her.. I was a lost soul

His eyes fell on me.. And mine never left his face. It's like I was studying every single details of his features, like I never saw them before. I could read his pain and I was close enough to get an idea.

\- and as you know I have certain eccentricities. I supposed I always had them

I found the occasion to try and make a joke, looked like it was something he truly needed

\- oh I can only imagine, young Henry Morgan, little scarf

It worked. He laughed and I knew it was sincere. I literally felt my heart skipping a beat.. It wasn't the best time but I surely couldn't hide my feelings for him.

\- Yes ! Well I wasn't much different to the man you see before you.. But Abraham's mother loved me, despite all my oddities when I needed most

Oh my god ! That man felt so lonely.. My arms were crossed against my chest but all I wanted to do at the moment was to throw them all around his neck and holding on to him like there was no tomorrow. I so wanted to tell him how much I'd remain here for him, that he could still count on me.. That someone (and I was hoping myself) would give him that love he truly needed. I would never let him down. Oh I wished he knew how I felt, I wished I could tell him that I'd be the shoulder he could cry on, I wished I could lie with him on a bed and snuggle, whispering into his ear that everything will be okay. I wished I could stroke his brown curls while he would lay his head on my breast… I loved him but I couldn't tell him. I just needed to be his friend first.

\- and although we didn't have much time left together… Once she was gone it left a hole.

He sighed again, looking in an empty space before his eyes fell upon me once again. And he said in a total broken voice I could barely recognize tho he tried to covered it with a smile

\- so that's it !

I was thinking about what to do now, what to say.. I couldn't throw on his face that I'd love him as much as he deserved it.. Nope totally out of context. And a bit selfish.  
He opened up to me and I was grateful for that

\- I appreciate that. - I paused, god damn it, his eyes on me were distracting me.. I already had troubles trying not to focus on his lips during our whole conversation but now it was getting a little bit harder - and I don't mean to pry.. But you should know that there's nothing in this world that you can't tell me

His gaze on me suddenly became very intense, like I never seen it before.. Probably even more intense than the moment we shared back in the shop when I've cancelled my trip for him.  
And was it me or was he staring at my lips ? I tried not to get distracted but he wasn't really making it easy.  
My whole body was screaming at me to hold him and to reassure him but the conscious part inside of me, told me to stay put. But I wanted to give him a squeeze nonetheless, so I just gave him a pat on his shoulder

\- you have a good night okay ?

Our eyes never left the other as I walked away, my fingertips slowly brushed his shoulder to his arm as he smiled to me

I left, I needed to gather my thoughts and hoping he will eventually be better in the upcoming days but I knew he needed time.  
What I didn't plan was what happened when I thought I was going to left.  
He called me

\- Jo ! Jo wait !

I slowly turned off my heels and gave him a question look

\- yes Henry ? Something else I can do ?

He shook his head and gave me one of the most wonderful smile I hadn't see. My knees became weak. He walked closer, way too close.. He invaded my personal space.. I gulped. I could feel his breathe on me. He looked at me straight in the eye and whispered, while taking my hand in his

\- thank you for being there for me

I smiled back to him, wondering how I was still standing on my own two feet

\- sure Henry ! Anything

For no particular reason, my legs refused to move and I was still standing with his breathe on me and his eyes literally undressing me. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding and my heart nearly escaped from my chest when his warm hand cupped my cheek. Before I had time to think, his lips were on mine and I froze, as he held me closer to him, one hand on my cheek, the other on my waist.  
Was it all real ? To make sure it was, my hands slowly grabbed his hair, bringing his face closer and my mouth opening much more for him to deepen the kiss  
He tasted like heaven.. I knew from the moment I've met him, kissing him would be blissful but I had no idea how much. He was so good at it and I was so lost into our kiss.. That was a tad ironical, considering a few days ago I almost confessed my feelings for him and I knew because of the huge sexual tension between us, that we almost kissed but then here we were, kissing like we were left all alone in the world, like for a second, time stopped only to let us having this moment.  
My hands came to rest on his chest and absently stroke the place where is scar was located. The kiss seemed to last forever but it was over way too fast in my opinion.  
Henry slowly removed his lips from mine, like he was taking time to explore my mouth before letting go. Both of his hands rested on my hips and I was so dizzy, I didn't open my eyes after the kiss. I was still enjoying that sweet taste and I was afraid if I opened my eyes, Henry would disappear. But he was still here when I opened them and he had a lovely gaze. Sad but lovely.  
My heart sank and I've framed his face with both of my hands, leaning my forehead against his. He soon enough buried his face on my neck and I could tell he was closing his eyes. I bit my lips because that was incredibly sexy despite the situation.  
His hold on my waist was so tight.

\- don't leave me Jo ! Please, stay with me.

I didn't know what he meant by that but I surely didn't intend to leave him all alone, it wouldn't happen in this life at least.

Leaning my cheek against his while stroking his hair, I've replied on the same tone

\- Never Henry ! I'm here now and I will stay.. Forever.


End file.
